Private Lesson
by Kaijo
Summary: Fate stumbles upon a conversation...


**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Private Lesson**

Xx~~*~~xX

Fate walked down the corridor at ground TSAB headquarters. She had just finished an assignment and was now off duty, and thus was looking to see if Nanoha wanted to go out tonight with Vivio for dinner to celebrate their one-year anniversary. She had picked up a gift and wanted to surprise the other girl, which was why she didn't contact her directly.

Now she just had to find Nanoha.

Fate had passed Alto earlier, who mentioned seeing Nanoha going this way in a hurry, about 30 minutes ago. Which meant she was probably in one of these class-sized rooms. They weren't in use at the moment, with some being used as storage and others just empty.

[What could Nanoha be doing in this area?] Fate wondered. Her ears barely picked up the sound of a giggle. [Was that Nanoha?]

She listened closer, edging along the walls and putting her ears to each door, until she very clearly heard voices.

"Are you really sure this is okay?"

"Don't be nervous, Yuuno-kun."

Fate blinked. [That was Nanoha! And Yuuno? What are they doing?] Impulsively, she decided to listen further.

"Alright, but this is my first time," Yuuno was saying in a hesitant and nervous tone.

Fate blanched. [First time? They couldn't be...]

"Just take this position," Nanoha explained calmly. "And try to relax!"

"Aah! Your hands are cold!"

Nanoha laughed. "Sorry, Yuuno-kun. I'll be more careful. Now put your hands here, like this, and hold the shaft gently, yet firmly, and you can more easily guide your aim."

Color drained from Fate's face; part of her couldn't believe that they could be doing... this. Behind her back even! [And without me!] she added silently. Wait, where did that come from?

Unable to make sense of her jumbled thoughts, she found herself wanting to listen further.

"O-okay, I think I got it," Yuuno said in a nervous tone. "I want to thank you again for this. I must admit I've wanted to do it for some time, but couldn't find the courage to ask. I didn't think you'd agree."

"It's my pleasure!" Nanoha stated happily. "I wasn't very good at first, either, but after doing it so many times, I discovered how much I LOVE it!"

[SO MANY TIMES!] Fate wailed internally, beginning to shake. [N-N-Nanoha? A-a-all this time... behind my back...]

"Okay, I think I'm ready now," Yuuno informed her softly.

"Let me just get in the proper position... okay, there. Just hold the shaft gently, and line up."

"Are you sure about this?" Yuuno asking, a note of doubt in his voice. "I mean, what if..."

"Don't worry, that's why we have protection," Nanoha encouraged him. "I told you, I've had lots of practice being on the receiving end. You won't hurt me." She took a breath. "I'm ready..."

There was a pause, then Yuuno finally stated, "Okay, here goes..."

Fate couldn't hold it anymore and burst into the room. "NANOHA, YUUNO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! AT LEAST NOT WITHOUT ME!"

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, bewildered. "I didn't think you'd want to do this, and Yuuno was embarrassed enough as it was."

Fate froze, blinking. Both room occupants were fully clothed, and Yuuno was aiming one of the basic mage staves at Nanoha, who was standing farther away with a barrier prepared.

"I'm sorry, Fate," Yuuno told her sheepishly, lowering the staff. "I've always wanted to learn some basic magic attacks, but was too afraid to take the regular courses. That's why I asked Nanoha to give me some pointers. But I don't mind you helping, too, if you can keep it a secret."

Nanoha looked concerned. "Fate-chan, are you alright? Your face is all red."

"A-heh-heh-heh, no I'm fine!" Fate insisted. "And it's okay, you two carry on. I'llcomebacklaterbybebye!" She sped out of the room.

Nanoha and Yuuno looked at each other in confusion.

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's Notes:

Probably been done, but just another shortfic I had to get out of my system.

Xx~~*~~xX

Alternate Ending:

"Whew, that was close," Nanoha stated, relieved.

"Indeed, I'm glad I set the early warning detector out there," Yuuno agreed, dissolving the clothing illusion spell on both of them. "Shall we resume now?"

Nanoha closed the distance between them. "Yes, but we really should bring Fate in on it next time..."


End file.
